King Triton
King Triton is a character created by the user ArtIssues. Application located here. Abilities In addition to being physically fit and strong in his humanoid torso, Triton's tail-fin is very powerful, making him adept at swimming through strong currents. He is also formidable in battle, familiar with the tactics and strategy of war, as all kings must be. The merman is also wise and experienced, though his emotions often get in the way of his judgement, including his stormy temper. His most noticeable ability is his magical trident. The trident is his biggest weapon, able to fire bolts of energy (though they must be fired quickly after being charged, or the trident may backfire upon the user), influence the weather and sea condition, disintegrate most materials, and transform one living thing into another form. It's power is controlled by the sheer willpower of it's bearer. The trident is said to have been handed down through generations, and it is implied that the only or best users of the weapon are direct descendants of Triton's line, such as his daughters or granddaughter. However, if the trident is given to someone else, they may use it however they wish. He also controls the loyalty of most, if not all, of the citizens of the sea. This means he has an army of mermen and underwater creatures at his disposal. Triton's smaller skills include playing the sea killiope, which is an Antlantican underwater instrument much like the organ. Personality Trident is a loving father and was once an equally doting husband, too, overall. He is a firm and strict ruler as well as dad, but has a good heart, proud and noble. He would move heaven and earth to keep the ones he loves safe, being very protective, even at the cost of the rest of his kingdom. That said, he cares deeply about the fate of Atlantica and does what he thinks best for his underwater kingdom. Triton is instinctively mistrustful of all things new or different, and is especially this way towards humans, though he is doing his best to change that. He has an explosive temper and hates being disobeyed, but is also conflicted about yelling or blowing his top, especially with his daughters. Opinions of Other Characters Ariel: Triton's beloved youngest daughter is the apple of his eye, and though he loves all of his daughters equally, some would argue that she is his favorite. He sees quite a bit of himself in her—except her love of the humans. Her beauty and voice remind him of his wife, but her adventurousness and stubborn nature remind him of himself. Though she brings him all the joy in the world, she also causes him the most stress and anguish. He doesn't understand her discontentedness and longing to be a part of the world above the sea, but because he truly loves her, he sacrifices his own desires for her future and gives her what she wants the most; a pair of human legs to be with the man she loves. Ursula: Many rumors circulate around Triton's history with the sea witch. Some say she was once his close advisor. Others claim she was simply a dear friend. A few very wild tales even claim she was closer—a sister, or even a past lover. Whatever the case, Ursula's dabbling in dark magic and witch-like qualities of evil, as well as her lust for power and the throne, ultimately led to some falling out between her and Triton, and her banishment. Triton feels nothing more than righteous anger and a fierce determination to protect his kingdom and his family from her. She is now a despicable creature with no place in Atlantica. Sebastian: Unlikeliest of companions, this crab is Triton's best friend and advisor. When feeling insecure about a decision, the sea king automatically defers to the red crustacean's judgement, seeking counsel from him before anyone else. Sometimes the little guy gets too big for his britches, or boasts too much, and the wise king tends to leave important—and annoying—duties to Sebastian because of it. All in all, Triton utterly trusts the crab. Melody: As much as he loves Ariel and his other daughters, Melody, being his first grandchild, holds a special place in Triton's heart, despite being a human. To him, she can do no wrong, and he would sacrifice his kingdom and his fins to keep her happy, but more importantly, to keep her safe. He especially takes pleasure in her desire to be a mermaid. Urchin: Ariel's old pal is a bit of a rogue, and Triton isn't always certain he is the best influence on his daughter, but the orphan does seem to genuinely care about the safety of the sea king's youngest child. That is all that matters. Eric: Though he is prone to a bit of fatherly jealousy and bitterness towards the sea-faring Prince who took his daughter out of the sea, Triton ultimately approves of Eric. After all, the brave lad defeated Ursula and saved his daughter, and treats both Melody and Ariel the way that they deserve. All in all, he never thought he would find himself proud to have a human for a son-in-law. Flounder: There is no one more loyal and kind than young Flounder. Triton found himself quite excited when he first got to know the fish that Ariel's best friend was a lad with a good deal of sense. Flounder had a healthy fear of...well, everything, but most importantly, a healthy fear of the dangerous world above. Triton had hoped that would rub off on Ariel, but it hadn't, and to make matters worse, the little guppy didn't seem to have a strong enough will to convince the Princess not to go to the surface! Still, Triton knows that out of everyone, Flounder would do anything for Ariel. History Long ago, the merman Triton grew up the Crown Prince of the sea in the underwater city of Atlantica. He was an adventurous and ambitious lad, though he was often teased and called 'Red' because of the flame-like color of his hair. His closest friend turned out to be a sea turtle named Dudley. As he grew, he learned how to wield his father's trident and discover the vastness and beauty of the sea. Following in his dad's footsteps, a teenaged Triton eventually met a mermaid named Athena. She was beautiful, and her hair was actually a brighter red than his own. This was the icebreaker, leading to the way they first bonded. As Triton grew, so did his friendship with Athena, until they fell in love. They courted briefly, often going dancing to the sound of her sweet voice, which Triton mentally dubbed "Athena's Song". When the Prince's father died, he became King, marrying his sweetheart shortly after. Around this time, Triton uncovered a dastardly plot to usurp the throne, woven by Atlantica's leading sorceress, Ursula. She had always been a bit of an oddball, growing up half-squid in a merperson's kingdom, but because of her skill, she had risen to the royal court, surpassing her less-gifted sister and mother. Once it was discovered that Ursula was scheming to forcibly take the throne using dark arts, Triton, feeling betrayed and showing the full force of his fiery temper, fought and narrowly defeated Ursula with the power of his Trident. Showing mercy instead of killing her, the young king instead banished the womanhood the darkest depths of the ocean at the edge of Atlantica. What he did not know was that Ursula was beaten, but not broken, and she nursed her injuries and bitterness into a passionate flame for revenge and bided her time, lurking in a lair made from the skeleton of a giant underwater leviathan. Knowing nothing of this, Triton was too occupied with his growing family to worry about his foe. In the course of a few years, Queen Athena had given her husband seven heirs; beautiful little Princesses, the youngest of which was the sweet Ariel, who quickly became Triton's favorite with her similarly colored red hair, the striking resemblance to her mother in both appearance and singing voice, and adventurous spirit. Triton couldn't have been happier, and as five more years passed, life became more and more joyful. Each night he and his Queen always found time to spend with their beloved daughters, despite the pressures and stress of running a kingdom. Triton would tuck his children into bed to the sound of "Athena's Song", which she had turned into a lullaby. This inspired Triton to have a special present ready for his wife when the entire family took a trip to the surface for a celebration in a beautiful cove. He gave her a music box, beautifully crafted, that played their song. While there, tragedy struck at the worst of times. While trying to outrun a storm, greedy pirates could not resist the temptation to attack the mermaids, trying to get as close to the rocky cove as they could in their dreadful ship. Triton shouted orders, assuring that his daughters dove to the depths and got to safety. He was so busy making sure they were all right that he didn't notice what was going on with his wife until it was too late. Athena was still at the top of the rocks, in plain view of the pirates and as far away from the safety of the water as she could get. Attina, their eldest daughter, had gotten her tail stuck beneath a stone, and her mother had stopped to help her down. Though she got Attina to safety, the Queen hesitated when she saw that the music box, her anniversary present, was still on the rocks, and the pirates were casing grappling hooks, attempting to gather as much treasure as possible. Sadly, the storm had driven the ship too close to the jetty, and when it smashed against the rocks, wrecking, Queen Athena, Triton's love, was caught in the middle. The music box was the only thing that remained of his beloved wife. Triton's grief was monumental, and every note played by that little anniversary present drove his anguish deeper. He couldn't bear to hear it, and cast it into the sea. In addition, the woeful King banned music from all Atlantica, buried in his sorrow. Though he continued his duties as King, as his daughters grew, Triton was aloof. He visited them in the evening and walked with them in the morning, but he busied himself with the work of the kingdom. Gone were the happy, close-knit days of the family. Ariel alone was unwilling to accept their situation. Life in a music-free realm, with her father all but estranged from herself and her sisters, was unacceptable for the curious fifteen year-old. With the help of Sebastian, who was the newly-appointed advisor of the King, and her newfound friend, a music-loving guppy named Flounder, she discovered a secret underground club where music was celebrated without the wrathful King's knowledge. It might have gone on forever, but an ambitious and morally corrupt mermaid named Marina Del Ray, the caretaker of the princesses and madly jealous of Sebastian's power in court, discovered the crab's haven and revealed it to the King in hopes of getting the job of Advisor. Her wish was granted. Triton discovered his law being broken and sent Sebastian and his band into prison while grounding Ariel. The redheaded princess was not to be dissuaded, however, and now that she knew what she was missing, she couldn't imagine a life without music, father or no father. She freed Sebastian and the band and they went out into the ocean, running away. The crab led them right to a little grotto, where Triton and Athena's music box had Andes after being cast away all those years ago. Unfortunately, Marina sent her eels after them and plotted to do the unthinkable to Sebastian, mad with jealousy. King Triton, guilty over his extreme punishment, was out looking for his daughter when he stumbled upon the dreadful scene. Marina was shoving a heavy log down on Sebastian, when Ariel swam forward and took the blow. Horrified, Triton picked up his daughter, hoping to carry her home where she could recover, when he found his music box nearby. It reminded him of his wife's love and his daughter's courage, and he realized how wrong he had been to ban something so sweet and magical as music from Atlantica. A year later, Ariel had fully recovered, but a new problem had arisen in the King's life; his youngest daughter was curious. Not only was she curious, and strongly, dangerously so, but she was curious about one horrible thing: humans. Triton's favorite was obsessed particularly with humans and their world. The sea king had many reasons to resent humans, and he knew what a huge threat they were to the safety of all mermaids, especially his daughter. Repeatedly over the year he ordered Ariel to stay near the kingdom, leave humans and everything to do with them alone, and never, ever, go to the surface. Constantly, Ariel disobeyed him. They faced many dangers because of it, and though his brave daughter and her friends helped to solve problems and defeat evils that threatened the kingdom like Lobster Mobster or Evil Manta, she always returned in secret to the surface. Finally, one day, it all came to a head. Ariel had turned sixteen, and despite Triton's direct orders, she had gone to the surface again. While there, she had seen and fallen I love with the sea-faring prince, dashing young Eric, spying on him from the waters as he celebrated his own birthday on deck of a ship. During this time, a powerful storm blew in, striking the mast with lightning and setting the whole ship ablaze. Ariel watched, horrified, as Eric leapt from the lifeboat to rescue his pet dog, Max. When the sailor was swept into the depths, unconscious, Ariel saved him, swimming him safely to shore and reviving him with the sound of her beautiful voice. Eric was smitten by the sound, and could not shake it even after Ariel dove back into the water and he returned to his palace. Triton found Ariel, to his horror, in a secret underground grotto. Enraged, he found that not only was his youngest daughter's hideaway stuffed and filled to the brim with human artifacts that had fallen into the ocean, but a life-sized statue of Prince Eric. The last straw was when Ariel protested passionately that she was in love with the human. Tempest-like temper set off, desperate to protect his youngest, Triton blasted the grotto with his trident. Horrified and grieved, Ariel swam away, straight to the eels of Ursula. The sea-witch had not been idle after her banishment. She used her magic to spy upon the wayward child of her greatest enemy, and she knew just how to get to Triton; through the apple of his eye. Tempting Ariel to her grotto, she convinced the princess to agree to a deal; Ursula would turn her into a human so that she would have a chance to be with the man she loved, but on two conditions; one, Ariel would have to give up her voice to the meroctopus, and two, if she could not get Eric to kiss her by the next sunset, she would belong to Ursula. Desperate to realize her dreams, Ariel agreed, signing a magic scroll to seal the deal. Ursula caught her voice in a magical shell necklace, traded the young woman's fins for legs, and sent her to the surface, mute, but happy. Triton, convinced that his daughter had run away and that he'd been too hard on her yet again, had the entire kingdom out looking for his daughter on the second day when the unthinkable happened. He found Ursula with Ariel, and worse, discovered that his daughter had signed herself over to the sea-witch. Ariel had been unable to get Eric to kiss her by the deadline—not because the prince did not love her, but because Ursula had used the princess's stolen voice to bewitch Eric. In fact, the evil witch had even been about to marry the spellbound human when Ariel and her friends rescued him and broke the curse. Unfortunately, it was too late. The deadline had been missed, and not only was Ariel a mermaid again, but she was magically doomed to be Ursula's prisoner forever. Seeing this, Triton did the only thing he could; he abolished Ursula and Ariel's contract by taking his daughter's place and giving the kingdom over to Ursula, who promptly used her power to grow not a 300 foot-tall menace, stirring the seas into a tempest. Prince Eric, freed from his spell and realizing that, fins or no fins, he loved Triton's youngest daughter, turned his ship towards the sea-witch and impaled her upon it's prow. With Ursula vanquished, the trident returned to it's rightful owner, King Triton. The King realized his mistake in not letting his daughter live her dream, and, loving her too much to make her miserable, he let her go, magically transforming her back into a human. She married Eric, and they lived in a seaside palace, 'happily ever after', for the next three years. Triton's joy was immeasurable when the news arrived that Ariel had had a little girl of her own. Melody was beautiful like her mother, and her birthday party was held out at sea, much like her father's. Triton happily gave Melody a magical locket, During the celebration, however, Ursula's younger sister, Morgana, finally resurfaced. She wanted revenge for her sibling's death, as well as the crown of Atlantica for herself. Threatening to kidnap little Melody, Triton would have given up his throne yet again to save her if not for Ariel and Eric's heroics. They foiled Morgana's plot and sailed back to the safety of land, though Melody's present was dropped into the sea during the battle. Triton was grieved, but understood when Ariel asked for a wall to be built between their seaside palace and the ocean. None of them could bear the thought of Melody being hurt, and so, to prevent the chance of Morgana ever getting her tentacles on his granddaughter, Triton separated the sea from the land with a huge wall. For thirteen years, he and all of Ariel's beloved underwater friends spent their lives without so much as a visit from the redheaded princess or her daughter. On shore, Melody grew to be a young lady very much like her mother, but instead of desiring a life on land, she dreamed of what it would be like to live in the sea. She didn't know that her mother, Ariel, was actually one of the mermaids she'd heard fairy tales about, or that her grandfather was the King of the Ocean. Every day, despite her parent's rules, she snuck under the wall and swam in the ocean, collecting seashells much the way her mother had once collected forks and mirrors. One day she found a strangely shaped locket, covered in dirt and rust. She added it to her collection without a thought, but when she later scraped away the debris, she found that her name was on the locket, and inside, a magically generated image of Atlantica. Melody confronted Ariel about it, but when the redheaded ruler exclaimed that the sea was dangerous instead of explaining, Melody ran away to the only place she felt like she belonged; the ocean. She met Morgana, who offered to turn her into a mermaid, and gratefully accepted—but the sea-witch warned her that the transformation was only temporary. She tricked the young princess into thinking that King Triton had stolen her trident, and that if Melody could get it back, she could remain a mermaid forever. Hearing of his grandchild's disappearance, Triton amassed the entire kingdom to search for her, and even turned Ariel back into a mermaid so that she could help with the search beneath the waves herself. Triton's granddaughter snuck into his underwater palace with the help of two new friends, a penguin and a walrus, and swam back to give it to Morgana. Ariel arrived just in time to try to stop her, but before she could reveal that Morgana was evil, Melody handed over the trident. Morgana rose to the surface to gloat, forcing Triton to bow to her, holding Ariel prisoner. Melody, now returned to being human, managed to climb a cliff behind the sea-witch and steal back the trident, throwing it to her grandfather. Furiously, Triton used his weapon to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Now that the family was reunited, he offered to transform Melody into a mermaid permanently. Instead, Melody destroyed the wall between worlds, and Triton was reunited with his favorite daughter and beloved granddaughter once again, and the sea and shore rejoiced. That was not the end of their troubles, however. Triton soon receeved news that the surface dwelling had changed, as if the entire ocean had been moved. Nothing was where it should be. Before he could act on this or figure out what was going on, a magical bubble appeared to him, in which one human and five land creatures had left him a live message. There was an anthropomorphic Mouse in a starry hat, two upright Ducks, another female Mouse wearing a crown, and a tall dog-like creature with a sword. In the background, he could catch a glimpse of a man with a similarly decorated hat to the Mouse's with a long beard and striking eyes. These otherworldly strangers told him why his kingdom had been ripped from it's 'world' and merged with others, and explained that three powerful sorcerers were trying to collect Ten Orbs that, if in the wrong hands, could prove to have catastrophic effects on everyone. They asked him humbly if he would participate as a member of some sort of Council that would lead heroes from across the realms to battle against the Forces of Evil. Triton, in the end, accepted, after counseling with Sebastian. He knew that the only hope for Atlantica and is family was to stand and fight. He now resides on the Virtuous Council along with King Mickey, The Companions to the King, and several other wise leaders. Threads Participated In Other *Triton, being a merman, must spend all of his time in the water. He would never use his trident to give himself legs, so when he comes ashore to the Pridelands it is via portal directly into Yen Sid's Tower, and he uses his power to keep a constant geyser of water around his lower half when he is on land. Otherwise, he stays in Atlantica and communicates to the Forces of Good through magical or merpeople-delivered messages. Gallery Triton.png Triton 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Eldery Characters